OOS 17
Notunoth 1, waiting near warehouse 6 in Auguste. It occurred between sessions 16 and 17. Transcript Tallo: while the gang is waiting near warehouse 6 for a couple of hours, probably after they're done eating, tallo turns to ondo to talk to him "say, ondo. i was wondering" Ondo: Ondo is standing there, carefully whittling away while keeping an eye on their darkening surroundings. "Yes?" Tallo: "you said you use....aspen and willow, right?" Ondo: Ondo nods. Tallo: "and you normally get it yourself. next time you need more, could i--er, is there anything i could do to help?" Ondo: Ondo pauses. "Ah, well... do you... have some source I could acquire wood from? I have never bought it before, but I would not ask you for money." "And after Noah's shop, I will probably be well stocked for some time anyway, given how small I work." Tallo: tallo puffs out her cheeks poutily for a brief moment "what do you do with the things you carve?" Ondo: Ondo reaches down and opens up his right leg, carefully removing 3 or 4 odd figurines. There's a Dog, a Scabacca, and a simple Cornelius, most likely. "I don't know. Right now I just... keep them." He looks up. "Would you like them?" Tallo: "No!! I mean, no, you're already--arghh." runs her hands through her hair "What do you..........uh. What kinds of things do you.....need?" Ondo: "For carving?" Tallo: "Just--" waves her hands around, with some exasperation "In general!" Ondo: "Tallo." Careful pause. "I have recently gained the ability to want things, on occasion, but by design I was built not to need anything." Tallo: "Okay, so what do you want?" Ondo: "Uh..." He looks around thoughtfully. "I... Nothing right now, I suppose. I flew earlier. I am quite satisfied." Tallo: "You wha--?!" Ondo: "I - oh right you weren't around for that. When I stepped out, I had Akaros manifest his wings so I could get a better view of the Platinum Disc." Tallo: her eyes light up and she stares in wonder for a moment Ondo: "It did make me feel... happy? Satisfied." Tallo: "you mean to tell me gramps can--" "wait no that's besides the point!" blushing, spoken with returned frustration "arghhh, what can i'' do that will make you happy?" Ondo: "...I do not understand. Why are you trying to do so?" Tallo: ''blushy pouty grr "i owe you for your help!" Ondo: "Oh..." Head tilt, confusion. "Oh?" "No, I still don't understand. I've been doing my best to help you since we met, because I wanted to. I do not require payment for that, and I don't see what has changed." Tallo: tallo looks around uneasily for a brief moment message cantrip "we're friends......right?" Ondo: "Of course." Tallo: message "friends are supposed to be able to do things for each other!" message "i'm being a really bad friend if i can't do anything for you." Ondo: "Yes, friends are supposed to help each other, which is why I've -- Oh." Ondo is staring at Tallo. Then he glances away slightly, clearly thinking. "No that can't be right." Tallo: out loud "what cant be right?" annoyed Ondo: "Friendship can just be... doing things for a person without expecting anything in return, can it not?" Tallo: blush and suddenly very interested in looking at her hands, or a patch of snow, or something "smtms both sds wnt tht...." (mumbles inaudibly) Ondo: to hear what Tallo said Tallo: said, 'sometimes both sides want that' Ondo: "But if one side is clearly more fit to serve the other --" Ondo stops himself. "Right. No, I'm sorry. You want to help." Tallo: "No way, why would i want to help--! it's just because--!" slumps back against the....warehouse wall? "yeah okay fine." Ondo: Tim Allen grunt of confusion. Tallo: "i want to return the favor and be a good friend in return, okay?" grumbles it super quietly "if there's....if there's really nothing i can offer you, then..." then im useless, sigh "...then we're not really friends." Ondo: "No! That's not true." Tallo: "there has to be something" Ondo: Ondo is looking around somewhat frantically. "Uh, um..." "You could... tell me stories?" Tallo: cocks head "what kinds of stories?" Ondo: "Any kinds... Things that you have heard, things you've made up, things you've seen yourself." he pauses. "I want... to know more things. When I was a guard, stories and books were how I first began to learn about the world." Tallo: "and you want me to tell you stories?" leaning in to look at his face with scrutiny, as if his mask's expression is gonna change LOL Ondo: "Yes...?" Tallo: "You're not just saying that?" eyes narrowed and lips puckered Ondo: Ondo hesitates. "I want you to be my friend... and also to know more about the world." Tallo: leans back and grins "okay then! i can work with that." Ondo: Ondo nods, but there is something in him that doesn't relax. Tallo: "wanna start right now?" Ondo: "Ah, sure. It would be a good way to pass the time, as they say." Internally, she correct in her definition of friendship? ...Would you know?" Tallo: "okay, what do you want to hear about?" Ondo: "Ah. Hm... I don't know... what I'm allowed to ask," he says hesitantly. "So... you pick?" Veggrek: “Do you remember what I told you about the druids, Tallo?” Tallo: tallo snaps around to look at veg "uh what?" Veggrek: “When you were trying to fall asleep. The order of evil druids that overtook the water tower with foliage?” Tallo: confused "um, yes? what are you trying to say?" Veggrek: “If you’re having trouble thinking of a story to tell, you could borrow that one. Or the one about the dire bear. Or the one about the clown. Any of them, really.” Tallo: face gets red with embarrassment when she realizes veggrek was listening in "uh. okay." turns away "...thanks" super hesitant Veggrek: “Of course. Dyana’s deeds and the tales they spawned belong to this realm.” Tallo: message cantrip to ondo "ask anything. i'll let you know if there's anything i can't answer for some reason." "i think i'll leave those stories to you to tell ondo sometime, veggrek. you probably tell them best." Ondo: Ondo seems more engaged when she says that, and responds via message, "Alright. What was it like growing up in Wolis?" Veggrek: “Perish the thought.” Tallo: tallo winces, then says via message ".....wolis is a really big city. different than a lot of these places we've been to. and a lot more....secure. i cant say i've actually seen all that much of wolis." Ondo: "Ah. Then - hm. What about the stuff you have seen? It doesn't have to be particularly interesting." Tallo: message "there's a really pretty city garden in one of the districts, with a greenhouse, with all sorts of exotic and weird flowers and plants. some of them i've actually seen on our travels, it makes me feel a little ho--well. one time i was.....well i was there for reasons, and i overheard one of the garden workers instructing someone, 'you water them at the base by the soil, not on the leaves.' i don't know why, but that stuck with me. i thought it was interesting." shrugs Ondo: "That sounds nice. We should visit if we ever return to Wolis." pause. "And yes, plants take in water and nutrients from their roots." "My root system used to grow flowers," says Ondo aloud, suddenly. Tallo: message "yeah, watering the leaves can cause sun damage. never would have thought about it before that day. i guess in dunkelschwein they'll have to learn tha--" "what?!" Ondo: "They aren't designed to, but there was a garden in my house, and my masters tweaked the magic to allow it to happen." Tallo: "what kinds of flowers?" Ondo: "sounding flower names" Tallo: "and they just grew all over? could you control it?" Ondo: "I couldn't, no, but there wasn't enough to get in the way of functionality. My people were very skilled at working with plants." Tallo: "i....hope you can grow flowers again someday." fidgeting with her fingers Ondo: "Me too..." He says quietly. "Ah, I'm sorry, you were telling me about the city." Tallo: message "there's a shopping market where you can get all kinds of interesting things, like boots made out of dragon scales and exotic animals and delicious foods. it's huge and really busy. i've never traversed the entire place." Ondo: Ondo listens intently, asking questions about things and prompting further topics as they go. Tallo: tallo answers things without ever explicitly indicating she lived there, or saying anything super personal or revealing regarding other personas. because nonsense loopholes ' Veggrek: “Were they inside your armor...?” Ondo: "Yes. And also outside." Ondo unwraps the cloth around his waste, gesturing to the large torso section of vines that are unplated, but currently black. Veggrek: “Oh. I’m sorry. I imagine they were beautiful.” Ondo: He looks down at his root system. "Yes. They were quite nice." He then efficiently ties the cloth back around his waste. "Unfortunately even if my roots are repaired, I don't know if any sky elves still know the magics they used to." Veggrek: “Wait, I forget. Do you feel sadness?” Ondo: Ondo stares at Veg. "Yes." Veggrek: “Oh. I’m sorry, I forgot.” Ondo: "That's... alright?" Veggrek: “I was going to say I was pleased that you weren’t sad about it, but... you seem like one of a precious few that remembers. It’s good that memory holds the full breadth of feeling, I think.” “Anyway, Gibley, this is how you hold a salad fork...” Ondo: "Uh..." Ondo tries to process that. "Is it? Good?" Veggrek: “I think so? I’ve been wrong before.” Ondo: "If I didn't have the memories... would the feeling not be so full?" Veggrek: “I can’t know. I think that’s right.” “You remember them well enough to miss them.” Tallo: tallo, seeing ondo occupied with other conversation, gets about her own business of practicing writing fake id stuff good thing she has darkvision, but the dim lighting does make it annoying Ondo: "Hm, alright. I'll keep that in mind." Tallo: she also fidgets with edger’s letter in her pocket some more, that thing’s gonna end up a wrinkled mess Akaros: Akaros, outside of Ondo's field of vision, attempts to form part of himself into a flower Kiono: Meanwhile, Kiono is sitting in a corner with a book and several pieces of paper, scribbling and muttering to herself as she decodes this book, periodically making small squeaks of delight when she figures something out. Tallo: tallo at one point attempts to see what kiono is doing Kiono: ''Kiono is pretty hard at work and will likely not notice Tallo until she's right up on top of her. Tallo's presence '''will startle Kiono and she will jump and squeak and it will be after Tallo had been there for a moment.'' Tallo: upon kiono jumping and squeaking, tallo will '''also' jump and will shriek, and then cover her mouth because they’re sorta supposed to be being kinda inconspicuous oops'' Kiono: Kiono gives Tallo the most confused look, somewhere between "what was that reaction?" and " what do you want?" IDK the exact details, but she's got a book with nonsense writing in it and a couple pieces of paper where she is trying to make sense of the nonsense. Tallo: “what’s that book?” Kiono: Super nervous. "It, uh... I... I won't know until I, uh, finish, ah, decoding it." Tallo: “where’d you get it?” Kiono: She scoops the book up closer like she's afraid you'll take it. "Noah's shop." "J-just... making sure we, uh, c-covered everything." Tallo: “it decodes to common?” Kiono: She shakes her head. Tallo: “i’ll give you a free tip. start with the single-letter words. there’s only so many likely candidates for those. makes the process of elimination easier.” “and look for the most common symbols, punctuation, and spacing trends first. those are probably related to really common words or vowels.” if you insight, she’s being quite uncharacteristically helpful with no sense of frustration or trickery beneath the surface Kiono: Still hugging the book, defensive "Yeah, I.. I'm like a quarter done with it." Veggrek: “Kiono, is something wrong?” Kiono: "What? No, it's-- I'm fine. Everything is fine." Tallo: “i can help you.” shoves aside her shoddy fake id work because that’s not a good impression for her skills at anything lol looks like she has more to say, but is waiting to gauge kiono’s response Kiono: Kiono looks at Tallo, then at her book and notes. Quietly, almost mumbling, she says, "I... I want to be able... I want to do this myself." Veggrek: “Remember what Saresh said about trusting those around— Oh.” Tallo: tallo sighs and rolls her eyes and heads back over to the place she was at before to resume sucking her way through fake id practice Kiono: Kiono watches Tallo walk away, then sort of glances in Veg's direction. "It isn't about trust. I just... I want to do this." Veggrek: “No, I know, I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Kiono: Kiono pauses a moment, then goes back to decoding her book. Veggrek: “...Although if you’re worried, I might advise thinking of us as tools.” Kiono: Kiono pauses and slooowwwwly looks at Veg. Veggrek: “I don’t presume to know what personal significance this has for you. It’s the difference between burrowing through a mountain with only your hands, and using a pickaxe. It’s still your achievement either way. There might be an aspect of spiritual fulfilment to one method, but if it’s pride getting in the way, then the other is simply exhibiting the wisdom to use the resources the gods have made available to you.” “Just a thought.” Kiono: Kiono is silent for a moment as she processes this, then she looks hurt. "Then call me prideful. I don't want someone else doing my work for me for once." She curls up around her work and refuses to look at anyone. Mutters to herself about being capable and not a burden and I Can Do This, but she's definitely just trying to convince herself. Veggrek: Whoops! “I was— I didn’t mean— I’m trying to help.” Veggrek flounders. “Let’s try something else, um— have you ever heard— you wouldn’t have, I don’t think— the spiritual concept that all beings in this life are in fact the appendages of a higher being, interacting with itself? Like threads in a tapestry. No one begrudges one thread for... Oh, I’m not sure this is helping either.” Tallo: “veggrek, leave her to it. she wants to work on it alone without help. here, want to be my pickaxe and assist me with what im working on? does this line look even to you?” holds up a paper from where she’s sitting '' Kiono: ''Kiono will sneak a peak at Tallo and if I thought she could insight check her way out of a wet paper sack she would do that to see what sneaky thing Tallo is getting up to now. Veggrek: “I’m sorry. Thank you, Tallo.” Tallo: “does it look even?” with what could be interpreted as light annoyance perhaps Ondo: Ondo looks back and forth at people during this exchange, his gaze lingering a bit on Kiono but saying nothing, as if his mind is elsewhere. Then, looking at Veg, "Wait wait wait, when and when is it not appropriate for a person to be a tool?" Veggrek: “You shouldn’t insist on using other people for your own gain if they don’t volunteer freely.” Ondo: He stares at Veg, and then nods seriously. Tallo: tallo rolls her eyes and gets back to her own thing Ondo: "But the two are not mutually exclusive, you can be a person and a tool?" Veggrek: “Metaphorically.” Kiono: "No, you're either a tool or a person," Kiono mutters into her papers. Veggrek: “I just mean that it’s okay to accept help. The gods place us along each other’s paths so we can help each other.” Ondo: "Belxari said us coming together was a coincidence," Ondo muses. Kiono: "Like Belxari very intentionally led Ondo and I together?" Kiono looks at Veg. Big frown. Very sarcasm. Veggrek: “Not— not her, specifically. But she did tell me to keep helping you!” “So maybe it’s not that she led us together, but she does want to keep us together.” Kiono: "Convenient." Kiono goes back to muttering at her papers. Ondo: Ondo looks between them. "I think Veggrek's main point is that it is good to... work together. Akaros and I were put together by pure accident, but for the moment we're providing each other necessary assistance." Veggrek: “After all she’s done for us, not to mention those girls, the least we owe her is some faith.” Veggrek sniffs. Ondo: "So it is with the rest of the party. If you would like to work on this, then you should be free to complete your goal. But, for example, if you needed help translating the language after you decode it, I would not mind doing so," Veggrek: “...Right. By the same token, unwelcome help is no help at all.” Ondo: "Which is why we shall leave you alone," Ondo adds on hastily, and goes back to his carving. Kiono: Kiono pauses in her work for a moment, contemplative, then heaves a sigh and goes back to her work. Veggrek: Veggrek watches Ondo carve. Ondo: He's finishing the dragon he was working on. It's probably just about done at that point. Veggrek: Veggrek looks at something else instead. “Right, so, Gibley, Akaros there is most of a dragon, but he’s a blanket right now and he won’t hurt you.” Category:OOS